the_realms_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximus Demunis
Maximus Demunis is a former pirate and a current general in The Order of Notch. Maximus is also Steve's right hand man. History Early life Maximus was born in Irondale, a town where the men were mainly miners. When Maximus was 6, his younger brother Laxon was born. Maximus and Laxon were extremely close and they never argued. When Maximus was 13 and Laxon was 7, Irondale was attacked by zombie soldiers sent by Herobrine. Maximus's parents were killed protecting Maximus and Laxon. After that, they were raised in an orphanage. Pirate life When Maximus was 20, Maximus became a pirate and the captain of the pirate ship The Blood Shredder. Maximus and his pirate crew spent their days plundering other ships and killing people. Maximus became notorious in all Arronia to the point where a huge bounty was placed on Maximus and his crew. The bounty was 600 000 000 emeralds for each crew member and 1 000 000 000 emeralds for Maximus. As a result of the huge bounty on Maximus and his crew, bounty hunters and mercenaries from all over Arronia attacked ''The Blood Shredder, ''all with the intention of claiming the bounty on Maximus and his crew. Eventually, at age 30, Maximus was arrested and sentenced to 25 years to life. As for his crew, they were all attacked and killed by one of Herobrine's forces. Joining The Order of Notch 3 years into his prison sentence, at age 33, Steve, at Laxon's request, offered Maximus a choice: stay in prison or join The Order of Notch. Maximus chose the latter and went through a special redeeming ceremony to redeem his soul. Maximus became dedicated to The Order of Notch and was a loyal member. Maximus participated in battles such as the first siege of The Order of Notch and The battle in the plains. Maximus used a ruby longsword which he designed himself from rubies he once stole from a mineral during his pirate days. One day, during the Sunday preaching, when Maximus was 38, mercenary Darkus was contracted by Herobrine to kill Maximus. Laxon, who was 32 at the time, threw himself between Maximus and the arrow and was hit in the chest. Darkus then escaped. Laxon told Maximus that he will be reunited with their parents soon and Laxon also says that he is glad that he can see Maximus before dying. After saying that, he died in Maximus's arms. Maximus swore to kill Darkus and avenge Laxon. DisfigurementCategory:Humans A month after Laxon's death, Darkus led a small horde of zombie to attack Maximus's camp. During the brief fight, Maximus attempted to engage Darkus, though Darkus was able to fire an exploding arrow at Maximus. The explosion sent Maximus flying and recieved a lot of fall damage. After the brief fight was done, Maximus was taken for emergency medical treatment. Knowing that his injuries are severe, Steve decides to do a blood transfusion for Maximus. Maximus is then made immortal with the blood, though while most of his wounds heal, Maximus's facial disfigurement just stays in place. Avenging his brother